


Exigency

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Hermione is provided with some much needed relief from Ron and Harry.





	Exigency

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.
> 
> Author's notes: Written 2007 for Wizard Love on LJ. Thanks to Jenni Snake for the beta.

The bile was already burning in Hermione's throat. Her hands were shaking and she had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't scream. The swimming rage inside of her made it impossible for her to decipher whether the incident was her fault or not. But making a stupid mistake in "Stealth and Tracking" of all things - no wonder that both Harry and Ron had appeared dumbfounded.

She slammed back the door to the changing room, tugging at her costume and undoing the laces that held it together in front. Soon she was naked and under the shower, concentrating on the drops of water beating on her skin instead of the cloud of anger blocking her common sense.

Flexing her hands, she felt the deep need for some kind of physical release. Only if Harry and Ron didn't have more than half an hour left of that training session.

Slumped against the shower wall, she forced her mind to wander from the failed training session to something happier. Maybe her wanting Harry and Ron there caused her think of a certain event. An event that had changed everything.

Once she had been rather innocent, loving Ron in the way only young girls love boys and Harry had been her friend who she wanted to support with all her heart.

Then the war ended and they spent a glorious hot summer relaxing at the Burrow, enjoying being carefree teenagers before adulthood came a-knocking. On the hottest day, something had happened which effectively put an end to her girlhood.

And now, under the beating rhythm of the shower stream, she was going back there in her mind, and she wasn't feeling the warm water of the shower but the cool water in the Burrow Pond. She wasn't alone in a tiled cubicle, she was flanked by two warm bodies, two set of large hands touching her, holding her.

Her own hands were mimicking what the boys' hands had done. Cupping her breasts, smoothing over her hips, tweaking her nipples. Biting her lips, she moved her fingers downwards, slipping them in the wet folds, thinking about big, clumsy fingers pushing aside her swimsuit to finger her.

The rage and fury she had felt, had ebbed. She was lost in a memory.

++++

It might have been seconds, it might have been an hour when a loud voice startled her from her revere.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

There the boys were. Standing fully dressed and blocking the door into the changing room. Her first instinct was to chastising them about in the ladies' locker room but she didn't. She needed them badly, she needed them now.

"Stop just standing there, the least you could to is to give me a hand."

It didn't take them long to comply, they couldn't be faster to shed their robes and join her in the shower.

Ron moved behind her, slipping his arms around her.

"You were so pissed off earlier. I was sure you would hex someone but instead you come here to get off, you naughty thing. What were you thinking of?"

She didn't answer him as Harry was moving in front of her, closing his hands over her breasts and kissing her neck.

"Were you thinking of me?" Ron asked, his hand sliding down her back, her arse and between her legs. "That I was fucking you?"

Her breath hitched as he pushed his fingers between her legs.

"I bet you are already close. Been touching yourself, thinking of me and Harry filling you in every hole? Or me fucking Harry fucking you?"

The mental images his words conjured up had her literally shaking with lust. She had to have them now. Snaking her left hand behind her back, she took Ron's cock in her hand, feeling how hard he already was, stroking him and urging him to drop the teasing and fuck her already. As not to leave Harry out, she took him in her right hand.

"Patience, love," Harry said as he twisted himself away. It was impossible for her to suppress a disappointed sigh.

"All in good time."

He had left her to Ron for now.

Within seconds, Ron had her pressed face forward against the wet tiles and her legs spread. Bracing herself, she felt how he spread her open with his fingers before plunging into her, driving to the hilt in one stroke. A strangled sound escaped from her throat as he withdrew almost completely. She felt her feet slip slightly as he thrust forward, filling her again.

"I know you are close," he whispered in her ear and she could only reply with a whimper.

As he thrust back in, he brought his hand down from holding her shoulder, over her stomach and between her legs, bringing an almost intolerable friction on her clit.

The climax washed over her like an extra splash of hot water was coming out of the shower head.

"I love it when you come, how you spasm around me ..."

As her orgasm subsided, he pulled out and she felt almost painfully empty. Almost lazily she turned around to see the boys exchanging a kiss that literally vanquished all post coital lethargy she might have been experiencing. Breaking their kiss, Ron turned his head from Harry toward her.

"Wanna to join in?"

As eager as she was to shout yes, she saw something in Harry's eyes telling her that his plans were slightly different and she knew exactly what he wanted. Dropping to the floor in front of him, she took his cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the swollen head, allowing him to almost slip down her throat. Then she pulled back and licked instead down the shaft, tracing down the underside. She could feel Harry trembling and knew if she kept it up, his release wouldn't be far off. Yet she couldn't help but to push him right to the edge.

"Enough!"

Ron's voice was commanding as he pulled her up on her feet.

"It's not over yet. You know that."

Turning his back to the wall, he started raining kisses down her front, paying extra attention to her breasts and sucking on her rock-hard nipples. She almost couldn't stand it, she was so aroused that she contemplated pulling Ron up by his hair to fuck her again and make her come so hard she would see stars.

"Do I have to remind you again? Patience, love." Harry had snuck up on her and was now smoothing his hands down her back and over the globes of her arse. Sucking in a nervous breath and knowing what Harry was up to, she felt every nerve-ending sing with anticipation.

There was no urgency in how he slid his fingers down the cleft of her arse, in how he pressed on the tight muscle ring of her anus, in how he breached her and filled her with his fingers. She had to bite her bottom lip so she wouldn't sigh in frustration, she wanted them both to fill her, wanted them all to connect.

"I'm ready," she finally hissed.

And Harry took note of that.

She couldn't help but sink her fingers into Ron's shoulders as Harry pushed in. Concentrating on her breathing, she willed the pain away and fought to relax.

"So bloody tight," Harry murmured.

"Really?" She heard in Ron's tone that he wouldn't waste second more to fulfill his plan.

Taking a firm hold on Ron, she let out a moan as Ron picked up her legs and moved between her thighs. Harry sank deeper in as Ron drove into her.

Being so filled, all coherence vanished from her mind. Now she was theirs to pleasure, almost helpless between their strong bodies as they slammed into her with a primal rhythm, building up the tension inside her, making every part of her body pulse, making her feel like she would explode. It was the polar opposite of the rage that had burned inside her before.

And then - she shattered.

Sparks at every nerve ending in her body, blocking her senses, almost delivering her into another state of being.

Maybe she passed out for a moment, she couldn't tell, but as her conscious mind began to seep back, she felt how they had both come as well.

"You there, Hermione?" Harry murmured in her ear. Not feeling like she was capable of speech at the moment, she nodded.

"This was intense," said Ron with a grin. "You came so hard it was like a volcanic eruption. Just about destroyed us as well."

She couldn't even manage a chuckle - in fact she couldn't even stand on her feet. As Harry gathered her in his arms, Ron Summoned their clothes and prepared to take her home.

_Where would I be without them?_ was her last thought as her consciousness fell away.

-finis


End file.
